ASK
|CSw7b1A4QT0}} ASK, pronounced Asuke (あすけ), is a popular with a wide voice range, having covered Gakupo's songs to songs of Len's range without much strain. When collaborating with Faneru, their voices sound similar, but ASK's is deeper and clearer. He is known to be one of the most secretive utaites, with very few photos and information about his private life on the internet. He does, however, show his face at some Nico concerts/Nico live performances where photography is not allowed. Few of the known facts include his height (180 cm) The Interviews of ASK about his height and that he is also said to be an . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 14, 2010) # Canna Cinq ~ Aru Himegimi to Ningyoushi no Hanashi ~ (Ritorno album) (Released on May 05, 2010) # Vol.2 (Released on May 14, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 3rd PARTY -melodious dolce- (Released on December 27, 2010) # (Released on January 01, 2011) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on January 26, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 4th TREASURE -Glory Chord- (Released on August 19, 2011) # (Released on December 23, 2011) # Fil Rouge with Aomofu (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on March 07, 2012) # Students Affair Division DISC 004 St. Smiley Gakuen Host Department (Released on October 15, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # FancyZoo with Kogeinu (Released on December 31, 2012) # SUPER EURO SMASH Vol.3 (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on April 27, 2013) # Kagetsu Eiei with Aomofu (Released on August 17, 2014) # MIND CLUSTER with Kogeinu, Gero and Yumamiya (Released on August 10, 2018) # PLANETALE with Yumamiya (Released on December 30, 2018) }} List of Covered Songs (Kamen Rider Den-O ED) (2007.08.14) # "Double-Action Gun form" (Kamen Rider Den-O ED) (2007.08.20) # "Kumikyoku Tales of The Abyss" (Suite: "Tales of The Abyss") (2007.08.25) # "Maggaare↓Spectacle" (Itsuki Koizumi Character Song) (2007.08.31) # "Figu@Mate" (2007.09.02) (Deleted) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Sunny Sunny Happiness) (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ED) (2007.09.13) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite: "Nico Nico Douga") (2007.11.12) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni BGM) (2007.11.17) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) (2007.11.22) # "Omoide wa Okkusenman!" (110 million memories!) (Mega Man 2 Dr. Wily Stage 1 BGM) (2007.11.24) # "Yaritaihoudai Jiyuu Kimama ni Iroiro" (2007.12.09) # "GOTTA Ni Medley" (2007.12.15) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (The Story of Morning and Evening) (Sound Horizon song) (2007.12.24) # "Sakura no Kisetsu" (Cherry Blossom Season) (2007.12.24) # "under the darkness" (2008.01.06) # "Rainy Heart" (2008.01.13) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) feat. Re:, Faneru, ASK, and Kurobuta (2008.01.20) (Deleted) # "Dango Daikazoku" (The Big Dango Family) (Clannad ED) (2008.01.26) # "Kumo no Iseki" (Relics of Clouds) (2008.01.27) # "Shining Tears" (2008.01.31) # "Kamikyoku Medley (Nijigen)" (2008.02.08) (Deleted) # "Cantarella" (2008.03.04) # "Shiawase Usagi (Sai)" (Rabbit of Happiness) (Touhou Project Vocal Arrange song) feat. ASK and Moufu Ane (2008.03.06) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2008.04.25) # "Time Signal" (2008.05.03) # "Ishidatami no Akaki Akuma" (Scarlet Demon of the Pavement) (Sound Horizon song) (2008.06.14) # "Kikite Manner Course ① ~Kihon-hen~" (Listener Manner Course ① ~Basic~ (2008.08.09) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico Douga Meteor Shower) (2008.08.14) # "Lost my music" (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) (2008.09.09) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2008.10.02) # "SPICE!" (2008.10.17) # "Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (The Song of a Broken Youkai who Loved a Human) (2008.10.18) # "Metabo" (Melt parody) feat. ASK, Kogeinu and Faneru (2008.10.23) (Deleted) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical version- (2008.11.22) # "Cendrillon" feat. Aomofu and ASK (2008.12.01) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand-Year Solo) (2008.12.18) # "Uranoura Ongaku-sai" (Uranoura Music Festival) (Nico Nico Medley) (2008.12.25) # "Curry no Uta" (Curry Song) feat. ASK and Rumdarjun (2009.02.05) # "trick and treat" feat. ASK and Faneru (2009.02.06) (Deleted) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (2009.02.08) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.02.08) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.02.08) # "Yami no Dance Site" (Dance Site of Darkness) feat. ASK and Faneru (2009.02.24) (Deleted) # "Marionette" (2009.03.11) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryoku" (Ability To Stir The Audience) (Tightson and Rap-bit original song) (2009.05.13) # "magnet" feat. Faneru (Seme) and ASK (Uke) (2009.05.30) (Deleted) # "magnet" feat. ASK (Seme) and Faneru (Uke) (2009.06.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. ASK, Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.06.09) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Rainbow Nico Nico Douga) (2009.07.18) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou, and Faneru (2009.07.20) # "Gocchani!" feat. ASK, Rumdarjun and Reido (2009.09.03) # "magnet" feat. Faneru and Gero (ASK as a guest singer) (2009.10.06) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. ASK, amu, ENE, QP, Gero, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. ASK and Faneru (2009.10.28) (Deleted) # "Kamikyoku Medley (Nijigen)" (God Song Medley (2D) (retake) (2009.11.15) # "Fate: Rebirth" feat. ASK, Aerogel and YU (2009.12.01) # "Wash My Blood" (2009.12.09) # "Iwatte Yaru" (I'll Celebrate) feat. ASK and Kogeinu (2009.12.25) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2010.01.15) # "Wanderlast" (2010.01.15) # "Marionette Syndrome" feat. Rumdarjun and ASK (2010.02.08) # "SPICE!" -retake- (2010.05.11) (Community only) # "Nico Nico Douga CMY" (2010.07.15) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.10.04) # "Scissorhands" (2010.11.23) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. ASK and Hanatan (2011.01.25) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Suji Chigai" (Misguidance) (parody of Suki Kirai) feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (2011.05.08) # "R! T! S!" (2011.05.08) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) (2011.05.17) # "Rolling Girl" -Guitar Rock Arrange ver.- (2011.05.21) # "Matryoshka" feat. ASK and Kogeinu (2011.06.29) # "Hadaka no Gekkou" (Naked Moonlight) feat. amu and ASK (2011.07.13) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) feat. Faneru and ASK (2011.10.21) # "clock lock works" feat. ASK and Faneru (2011.11.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.02.13) # "Yome wo Sagashite Kitsune no Yome Hairi" (Looking for a Bride, Marrying a Fox) (2012.03.03) # "Bonus Stage" feat. ASK and Kaito (2012.03.27) # "One Room, All That Jazz" (2012.04.25) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. ASK, Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Cantarella" -retake- (2012.08.08) (Community only) # "Carnival" feat. ASK and Faneru (2012.08.14) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. ASK, Faneru, Aomofu, Gero, Kogeinu, Ten and Hanatan (2012.09.18) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.12.23) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) (2013.03.26) # "Babylon" (2013.04.15) # "Itachigokko∞Lovers" (2013.08.20) # "Ikioi Makase ni Ano Musume no Secret Service" (2014.02.02) # "Hello/How Are You" (2014.02.19) # "Senbonzakura" feat. ASK and Aomofu (2014.12.29) # "L'ultimo amante-La terra-" (Original) (2015.05.16) # "Niconico Douga Kikou-roku" (Niconico Video Travelogue) feat. ASK and Kogeinu (2015.08.20) # "Alien Alien" feat. ASK and Gero (2016.09.16) # "Romeo" feat. Gero and ASK (2017.06.09) # "Tokyo Winter Session" feat. ASK, Hanatan, Halyosy, 96Neko, Gero, Alfakyun. (2017.12.19) # "nonfantasy" feat. Gero and ASK (2017.12.25) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, Asamaru, Amu, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Clear, Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Fixer" (2018.03.25) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Gero, ASK, Kogeinu, Dasoku and Yuge (2018.12.28) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, ASK, Glutamine, VALSHE, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu, Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rap-bit, Alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c and Hanatan (2019.04.25) # "Outsider" feat. Kaito and ASK (2019.07.04) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2019.08.01) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here |track1title = Love Menu |track1lyricist = Don McCow |track1composer = Kuraya Tomohisa |track1arranger = Kuraya Tomohisa |track2title = MUSE ~ Boku no Megami |track2lyricist = Don McCow |track2composer = Kudou Shigenori |track2arranger = Kudou Shigenori}} |track1title = E? Aa, Sou. |track1lyricist = |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = papiyon |track2title = d's |track2lyricist = ASK |track2composer = Kudou Shigenori |track2arranger = Kudou Shigenori}} |track1title = Sakura to Boku to Anokoni hshs na Kimochi |track1lyricist = FernandoP |track1composer = Gom |track1arranger = Gom |track2title = Drive'n Sky |track2lyricist = ASK |track2composer = Hanaoka Hiroaki |track2arranger = Hanaoka Hiroaki |track3title = Yume no Ato |track3info = - Kairisei Izonshou - |track3lyricist = |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = Yukine Zaiki, Shukkou Zenya. |track4lyricist = Death Ohagi |track4composer = Death Ohagi |track4arranger = Death Ohagi |track5title = Harugasumi |track5lyricist = ASK |track5composer = |track5arranger = marasy |track6title = Suzu to Naku Yoiyami (Yoru) |track6lyricist = Suzuki Puyo, ASK |track6composer = Suzuki Puyo |track6arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track7title = L'ultimo amante　-La terra- |track7lyricist = π |track7composer = |track7arranger = iroha |track8title = travel |track8lyricist = ASK |track8composer = explorer |track8arranger = explorer }} |track1title = Nijiiro Kesshou |track1info = (ASK) |track1lyricist = ASK |track1composer = Suzuki Puyo |track1arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track2title = Happy Holy Night |track2info = (Aomofu) |track2lyricist = Aomofu |track2composer = Ten |track2arranger = Ten |track3title = Love Addict Overdose |track3info = (ASK) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = Forbidden Puppetry |track4info = (ASK, Aomofu) |track4lyricist = ASK, Aomofu |track4composer = Death Ohagi |track4arranger = Death Ohagi |track5title = Nijiiro Kesshou |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzuki Puyo |track5arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track6title = Happy Holy Night |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Ten |track6arranger = Ten, Aomofu |track7title = Love Addict Overdose |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = PolyphonicBranch |track7arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track8title = Forbidden Puppetry |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Death Ohagi |track8arranger = Death Ohagi}} |track1title = Chikyuu Orchestra |track1lyricist = Jirou |track1composer = Makoto |track1arranger = Tks |track2title = Karma |track2lyricist = Fujiwara Motoo |track2composer = Fujiwara Motoo |track2arranger = Tks |track3title = Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite |track3lyricist = Yamada Hiroshi |track3composer = Takahashi Hiro |track3arranger = valle blanco |track4title = Kasabuta |track4lyricist = Chiwata Hidenori |track4composer = Chiwata Hidenori |track4arranger = valle blanco}} |track1title = OFF-TRAIL |track1info = (ASK) |track1lyricist = Rino |track1composer = Rino |track1arranger = Rino |track2title = IZON Kuriya \(^o^)/ |track2info = (Kogeinu) |track2lyricist = Rino |track2composer = Rino |track2arranger = Rino |track3title = crescent moon |track3info = (ASK, Kogeinu) |track3lyricist = Rino |track3composer = Rino |track3arranger = Rino}} |track1title = Dangai Denbou Kyousoukyoku |track1lyricist = ASK |track1composer = |track1arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track2title = Reimei Switch |track2lyricist = ASK |track2composer = PolyphonicBranch |track2arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track3title = Tatoeba Sono Ai ga Aru Nara |track3lyricist = ASK |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = Kori Muchuu |track4lyricist = ASK |track4composer = PolyphonicBranch |track4arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track5title = Hero no Zangai |track5info = (Aomofu) |track5lyricist = ASK |track5composer = PolyphonicBranch |track5arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track6title = SchrodinGirl |track6lyricist = ASK |track6composer = PolyphonicBranch |track6arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track7title = scar=RED |track7lyricist = ASK |track7composer = PolyphonicBranch |track7arranger = PolyphonicBranch}} |track1title = BLAZING!!! |track1lyricist = ASK |track1composer = |track1arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track2title = D=votion |track2lyricist = ASK, Aomofu |track2composer = PolyphonicBranch |track2arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track3title = Shoujo Psychokinesis |track3lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track3composer = PolyphonicBranch |track3arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track4title = intermedio |track4lyricist = ASK |track4composer = PolyphonicBranch |track4arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track5title = Hyakunen Yakou |track5lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track5composer = PolyphonicBranch |track5arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track6title = Shikijitsu to Manhole |track6lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track6composer = PolyphonicBranch |track6arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track7title = Kinetic Hen'ai Club |track7lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track7composer = PolyphonicBranch |track7arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track8title = Mindspeaker |track8lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track8composer = PolyphonicBranch |track8arranger = PolyphonicBranch}} |track1title = Yoshiwara Lament |track1info = (ASK) |track1lyricist = Asa |track1composer = Asa |track1arranger = Asa |track2title = Akahitoha |track2info = (Aomofu) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Jougen no Tsuki |track3info = (ASK) |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Senbonzakura |track4info = (ASK, Aomofu) |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = KurousaP }} |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Floating Float |track4info = (ASK) |track4lyricist = Shibasaki Yuuki (Omit Standart) |track4composer = Shibasaki Yuuki (Omit Standart) |track4arranger = Shibasaki Yuuki (Omit Standart) |track5title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track5info = (Yumamiya) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = STELLA |track6info = (ASK) |track6lyricist = ASK |track6composer = Suzuki Puyo |track6arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track7title = Tsukigasa |track7info = (Yumamiya) |track7lyricist = Yumamiya ft. ASK, Aomofu |track7composer = Yumamiya |track7arranger = OKKY |track8title = Wakusei Conductor |track8info = (ASK, Yumamiya) |track8lyricist = ASK |track8composer = Suzuki Puyo |track8arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track9title = Myoujou Galactica |track9info = (ASK, Yumamiya) |track9lyricist = Nayutan Seijin |track9composer = Nayutan Seijin |track9arranger = Nayutan Seijin }} Gallery |Ask_logo.png‎|ASK's official logo |Magnet-gerofaneruask.png|Gero, ASK, and Faneru as seen in their cover of "magnet" |ASKfaneruclocklockworks.png|ASK (left) and Faneru (right) as seen in their cover of "clock lock works" Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |Header.png|ASK's official website logo |ASK's Fire Flower.png|ASK (center) with Aomofu, Ten, Gero, Kogeinu and Faneru as seen in their cover of "Fire◎Flower" Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |AsuNeruCarnival.png|Faneru (left) and ASK (right) as seen in their cover of "Carnival" Illust. by Kyi (キィ) }} Trivia * He likes playing MMORPGs and video games. * He lives in Nagoya.A tweet about returning to Nagoya after attending a live event. * He never uses the name ASK in sites other than Nico Nico Douga, mixi, Ameblo, Twitter, pixiv, Nyappon and Singlink. * Instead of material gifts, he strongly encourages his fans to send him letters.Blog post where he writes about gifts and letters * His bloodtype is O. * In his titles, instead of "tried to sing" (歌ってみた, utattemita), he puts "ended up singing" (歌ってしまった, utatteshimatta). * His favorite VOCALOID is MeikoThe Interviews of ASK converning his favorite VOCALOID character. * He owns a cat called Rin-chan. * It is a running gag among his fans and friends that he is associated with bones (骨, hone), as he broke his leg while going down the stairs at Shinjuku Station in March 2008. He was hanging out with Kogeinu at the time.ASK and Kogeinu's conversation about the incident It was later revealed that the fracture was due to a benign tumour growth.His tweet about the reason for his bone breaking It was while he was warded in hospital in Tokyo that he and Kogeinu first met many of their Nico Nico Douga friends for the first time in person, such as ZimuinG and Rumdarjun.A tweet about his first time meeting ZimuinGKogeinu talking on his livestream about the incident, and his first time meeting Rumdarjun * He is a fan of ＿＿A tweet about performing alongside ＿＿ at a live and has imitated him several times on his livestreams. * He states Tourai as an utaite he deeply respects and looks up to. A tweet about his first collaboration with Tourai External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * mixi * pixiv * Nyappon * The Interviews Category:Articles with incomplete songlist